


Phantom of the Opera x Reader

by Operaghostangst



Series: Phantom thirst fics (Phantom characters x reader) [1]
Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Both modern au and canon time period, But I cannot be the only person who thirsts., Extra warnings given before chapters if needed, Multi, Perhaps its cringy, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst
Summary: Just a series of oneshots between the characters and reader. I mostly write fem!reader but I will write male!reader if its something you'd like to see.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Reader, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Reader, Meg Giry/Reader, Raoul de Chagny/Reader
Series: Phantom thirst fics (Phantom characters x reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115906
Kudos: 11





	1. Modern Pregnancy Series 1/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is one of the first things I've ever written for Phantom, so it's rather old. Hopefully everything after Chapter ten will be much better.

_**The night it happened/ Talking about it** _

* * *

Erik- 

Erik wasted no time in shoving you down on the bed, immediately following and hovering over you. You laced your arms around his neck and pulled him into a less than chaste kiss. He pulled when he absolutely had to, proceeding to mark up your neck. He was quite fond of marking you because it signified that you were his. He could be quiet the possessive man, but you never really cared. He didn't stop you from hanging out with any of your friends so it wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, it was always kind of hot when Erik got jealous. 

He pulled away and slowly stripped you down, his hands lingering and caressing your skin as he did so. You fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, taking a few minutes to get them all on done. Once you had, you shoved the white button up off of his shoulders. You admired the sight of his chest, ignoring the faint scars that crisscrossed every inch of him, or so it often seemed. You had an idea of what may have caused it, but you never pressed the issue because you knew it would upset him. You leaned up and pressed a delicate kiss to the center of his chest. He shuddered lightly and lifted a hand to stroke your hair almost distractedly. "Y/N." He breathed. 

You stopped and laid back, knowing how uncomfortable and unsure he could get sometimes when you tried to pay attention to him and his body. It was best to not push the issue if one wanted to have a good night. Sometimes, you were pretty sure that he got off on getting you off. 

Once the two of you were completely naked, he nudged your thighs apart and settled himself between them, looking up at you once more to make sure you were still on board. You gave him a nod and he aligned himself with your entrance and slid inside slowly. The slight burn had you wrapping your arms around him and tugging him closer. He soothed you and trailed kisses along your jawline. Once you relaxed, he set a steady pace- starting the first round of many. 

* * *

Raoul- 

Raoul kicked the door shut, carrying you deeper into the house. Rather than heading towards the bedroom, he immediately made for the couch. He wasn't sure he'd make it to the bedroom, not with the way you were intent upon nibbling at his neck like that. He sat down on the couch, glad that you were wearing a skirt. When he slid his hand up underneath it to squeeze your upper thigh, he realized that you weren't wearing any underwear underneath It, either. This was just the opening and ease of access that he was looking for. 

He shifted beneath you, guiding one of your hands to his belt buckle. You immediately scooted back slightly and undid it, just barely brushing your fingers over his zipper and the obvious hard on there. "Baby, please. Just unzip my pants and sit on my dick." Raoul begged shamelessly. 

"Alright, since you asked so nicely, I don't see why I shouldn't." You nearly purred in response, slowly popping the button and unzipping the material of his pants. You hiked your skirt up and grasped his dick, positioning it correctly before sinking down slowly, until you had him inside you completely. 

You might've been in control before that moment, but the moment he was buried inside you. Raoul took over again. He grasped your hips tightly, controlling how quickly and how far down you could go. This was going to be quite the fun night. 

* * *

Meg- 

The two of you had hinted at wanting a baby together for quite a while, but both of you had been too damn shy to bring it up completely. However, this changed one night after you picked Meg up from ballet recital. She had been fiddling with her fingers and almost unnaturally shy. You glanced over at her once or twice before opting to bite the bullet and ask her what was wrong. "Meg.. What's on your mind?" You asked with an arched eyebrow. 

The blonde chewed her bottom lip, considering whether or not she wanted to answer. She shifted awkwardly in the chair and lifted her hand, twirling one of her blonde curls around her finger. "I want a baby with you. One of our own. I think you want one too. While I know adoption is a viable option... I was thinking we could try a sperm donor first." Meg explained softly. 

Your gorgeous girlfriend was correct. You wanted one as well. A sperm donor seemed like a good first option, if it didn't pan out there was always adoption. You'd love the baby no matter how it came about. You also knew that you'd probably be the one carrying them. Meg had her whole career to think of and you didn't wish to hinder that. "Of course, I do. We can look into it when we get home. Would you mind too much If I... was the one that did all the work?" You asked, playfully referring to everything that being a mother entailed. 

Meg nearly squealed in response to your agreement, "I'd been hoping you'd ask that! I think you'd make a better mommy while I'd make a better mama. Besides... I'm not too into the idea of giving ballet up." she chirped and leaned over to press an overly dramatic kiss to your cheek. 

* * *

Christine- 

You and Christine were on the same page most of the time. This was no different. Your girlfriend had always been the maternal type and you'd found yourself dealing with a bad case of baby fever that just wouldn't go away. However, as Christine was a fairly popular opera singer, you'd agreed long ago that should you ever be in a good place to use a sperm donor- you'd be the one carrying the baby. Despite this, Christine would always be mommy while you would always be mama. 

Today, you'd been looking through a book of baby names when Christine came bounding inside. She approached you from behind, wrapping her arms around your shoulders from behind. Her expression only brightened when she noticed just what you were looking at. "Y/N! If you're ready, I think now would be a great time to look into it and see if anything can be done." she stated happily, turning her head to kiss your cheek. 

You'd jumped slightly at first, not quiet noticing that she had entered your shared home until that exact moment. You couldn't help the smile that spread across your face when you registered her words. You turned around and knelt on the couch so that you could face her, tossing the book to the side. You kissed her less than chastely in response before nipping at her bottom lip as you pulled away with a small pant. "I think it's pretty obvious that I am ready for this." You stated cheekily. 

A warm blush covered Christine's cheeks as she nodded lightly, a small giggle leaving her lips. She was always rather easy to fluster and you had to admit that you loved that fact. "Well in that case, I'll go get something set up for us. You just relax, Ange." She murmured softly before hurrying off.


	2. Modern Pregnancy Series 2/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out.

Erik- 

It had been almost eight weeks since the last time you and Erik had sex and your period was nowhere to be found. But you were most definitely still cramping and your breasts were much, much more tender than they had been in the past. You tried to blow it off for as long as you could, but your best friend had literally shoved a bag of multiple pregnancy tests into your hand. Seeing as a false positive was somewhat rare unless taken too early, there was no way that these would be wrong if they all came out to the same answer. 

You'd walked into the bathroom like you were preparing for your own funeral. You weren't sure what you hoped the results would be. On one hand, you wanted to have his child on the other you weren't so sure. You knew that he had very valid hang-ups when it came to this subject, namely not wanting to pass his face on. You were never bothered by his deformity. It was a part of him, just as it would potentially be a part of any hypothetical child. You peed on the sticks and sat down to wait, leaning back against the cool porcelain of the bathtub. 

When the time was up completely, you stood and checked the tests. Two lines on all of them. All of them were positive. The most overwhelming mixture of joy and fear washed over you. You and Erik never discussed this in much detail. What if he was horrified by the news? What if he hated you for it because he felt forced to stay and support you and your child? What if he walked out the door and never came back? You didn't know what you'd do in any of these scenarios. You'd never thought about it. You'd have to tell him, though. You couldn't hide it forever. 

* * *

Raoul- 

After realizing you should've had your period after six weeks, you had forced yourself to go out and purchase a few pregnancy tests. Yourself and Raoul had plenty of sex recently- most notably the round on the couch if you estimated and worked backwards. It was a logical assumption to make. He hadn't been wearing a condom and you hadn't thought ahead enough to go grab one before you sat on his dick as he requested. You both were to blame for this happening if this happened to be what was wrong with you. 

You tried to avoid overthinking it as you waited on the results of the tests. You and Meg texted back and forth, though you only told her the bare minimum. Though you adored her, she was never good at keeping secrets and you needed to keep this to yourself until you knew for sure. When the time was up, you stood and immediately checked them. There was no doubt about it, you were pregnant. 

You were both happy and apprehensive. You weren't expecting a horrible reaction, not completely. But it was hard to say how Raoul would react. He was loyal and he was very much content to point out that he loved you whenever he could. But you weren't sure he was the type to be a family man- coming from a rather wealthy family himself. Maybe he was- but you supposed the only way to know for sure was to tell him. Which was easier said than done. 

* * *

Meg- 

Christine took you to the clinic after about five weeks without you having a period. You had complained about the cramps and some tenderness as well when she pressed you about it. She knew that you and Meg were trying for a baby via a sperm donor – so she wanted you to have a more accurate test than the usual at home ones. You'd been only slightly embarrassed about it. However, after some reassurance you were relieved that she had brought you. It was better than Meg. You wanted it to be a surprise for your pretty blonde girlfriend. 

There was both a urine and a blood pregnancy test that you took there. Christine was waiting in the waiting room seeing as she wasn't your girlfriend and you'd rather have some privacy for this part. It took hours to get the results back, but thankfully they had a lab so you wouldn't have to wait days to know if you happened to be pregnant or not. You walked out of the back and towards Christine, a mock sad look on your face. "Y/N? I'm sure Meg won't be too disappointed-." Christine started before being cut off by you hugging her. 

"No, Meg won't be disappointed! I'm pregnant I just have to figure out how I'm going to tell her!" You chirped. Christine smiled widely and pulled you into yet another hug. On the way back to your place, she helped you brainstorm ways to tell Meg. 

* * *

Christine- 

You had been dealing with symptoms such as nausea for the last couple of weeks. You'd been off your cycle for the last six weeks. It was a no brainer to you. Pregnancy was the first reason that popped into your head. After all, you and Christine had used sperm from a donor not too long ago. It was more than slightly possible. 

However, your aunt was a mood killer and reminded you that it was best to take a few tests and visit the clinic down the street before you got too excited. You had agreed, though with an overexaggerated pout. The home pregnancy tests turned out to be positive and the ones done at the clinic took a little longer. Perhaps a day or two. Maybe three if they were incredibly busy. Thankfully Christine would be busy for the next week or so. 

You received the results from the clinic and begged your aunt to open them for you. You couldn't bring yourself to do it yourself. You wanted a nice surprise for Christine when she finally came home. Your aunt nodded once and smiled faintly. She carefully opened the paper and gave it a once over. "You're pregnant, Y/N." She informed with a much more genuine smile. You immediately burst into happy tears.


	3. Modern Pregnancy Series 3/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling them.

Erik- 

You had been having dinner with Erik until your stomach decided that it actually didn't like the food you were eating. You hopped up and rushed to the bathroom for the fifth time today and this time, your boyfriend opted to follow you. He was concerned for more reasons than one. Not only had you been getting sick quite a bit lately but it had seemed like you had something on your mind. Something that seemed to be making you nervous and almost skittish around him. He wasn't sure he cared for that too much. No, he knew that he didn't.

You emptied your stomach into the toilet once more, groaning softly as you shifted, waiting to see if you were done. Once you knew for sure, you wiped your mouth and brushed your teeth, being careful to not swallow so as to avoid spilling your guts again. You walked out of the bathroom and nearly walked into Erik. You jumped, "Darling! I didn't see you there." You exclaimed apologetically. 

Erik shushed you softly and took your hand, guiding you towards the living room. You followed after him and he sat down, pulling you down on the couch beside him. You waited for a moment, seeing that he had something that he clearly wanted to talk about. You finally decided to settle beside him when he looked up at you imploringly. "You'll tell me what's going on, won't you, ange? I'm worried. This has been going on for a while." He questioned, stroking the back of your hand with his thumb. 

You bit your bottom lip, considering your options. You supposed that telling him now was the best thing. If you tried to hide it from him and he found out from someone else, he'd be more than a little upset with you. It would be more likely that he'd leave you because he'd think that you were lying about everything. You closed your eyes and held his hand tightly as you took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, Erik." You nearly whispered. 

Erik didn't answer right away, but you did hear his breath catch in his throat. He simply pulled you into his arms and held you close, burying his face in the crook of your neck. He trailed a couple soft kisses along it. He seemed to calm pretty quickly, rubbing your back idly. "We'll figure it out, Y/N. I'm not going to leave you." He promised and you clung to him. 

* * *

Raoul- 

Raoul had noticed some changes in you, namely that you seemed to be experiencing weird cravings and you were a little more emotional than usual- not too noticeably but it was there. Today, after going out to buy you some ice cream and bacon, he decided that it may be time to confront you. 

The man put the ice cream and the meat in the refrigerator and the freezer respectively. He wandered around your shared home until he found you lounging on the bed. You seemed to be deep in thought, stroking your flat stomach. He assumed that you simply might be thinking about babies at first, but then all the changes and your cravings dawned on him. However, before he could allow himself to jump to conclusions, he decided it was best to ask you directly. 

“Y/N? Is there something that you’d like to tell me, sweetheart?” He asked, breaking the silence. You jumped and blushed, biting your bottom lip. This was mostly to keep it from trembling slightly. You fiddled with your fingers, the most obvious sign of you being incredibly nervous. He wasn’t even completely sure that you were going to answer him at first. 

You finally swallowed and decided that it was time to bite the bullet, so to speak. If he didn’t already know that something was up with you, then you’d went and made it incredibly obvious. “I... have a bun in the oven.” You chickened out at the last moment, using one of the more cutesy ways of saying it over just saying it bluntly. 

Raoul stood there, looking somewhat confused for a few moments. Once it actually dawned on him- he smiled brightly and bounded over to the bed. He flopped down beside you and pulled you into his arms, laughing slightly. You arched an eyebrow and he rushed to explain why he was so amused. “I always wondered if you’d want a ..bun in your oven. It seems that I don’t have to worry about having this conversation with you.” He stated. You giggled and slapped his arm playfully before cuddling up to him. 

* * *

Meg- 

You had gone out to go get a present for Meg, figuring it would be best to tell her in a rather cute way. Even if you didn’t know the gender of the baby and wouldn’t for quite a while- you opted to get something that would closely relate to Meg. You placed the small thing in a decently sized box and wrapped it in pink and blue wrapping paper. You sat it on the living room table so that it would be the first thing that your lovely girlfriend saw when she came home today. You headed towards the bedroom to lay down and wait. 

Meg finally returned a couple hours later, shutting and locking the door behind her. The first thing that she spotted aside from your absence was the box laying on the table. She carefully approached it and realized that it was for her, signified by the tag that had her name written on it. She sat down on the edge of the chair and picked it up, carefully opening it. Her eyes widened when she seen the baby sized tutu. She picked it up, both to admire it and make sure she wasn’t misjudging the size in her excitement. She wasn’t. 

She immediately rushed to the bedroom, opening the door. You looked up with a soft smile, noticing the tears that she didn’t seem to be aware of. You sat up and opened your arms. She bounded over to you, perching on the bed beside you. Meg leaned into you, giving a sobbed laugh when you wrapped your arms around her. “Please tell me that you’re not messing with me right now, Y/N. This is you telling me that we’re going to have a baby, right?” She inquired, needing to make sure. 

“We’re going to have a baby, Meg. You’re not wrong. I wouldn’t play around with something like this.” You assured, smiling like an idiot. There were tears in your eyes as well, but it seemed that both of you had a silent agreement to not mention such a thing. Meg simply hugged you more tightly, clutching the tutu in her hand. Her joy didn't need to be voiced for you to be aware of it.

* * *

Christine- 

You had wracked your brains for a way to tell Christine that it had worked, that you were going to have the baby that you had both wanted for so long. When you couldn’t come up with something overly cute, you were almost disappointed. Meg had come to your rescue, telling you that taking her out to dinner and telling her then was just as good as anything else. So, that’s exactly what you did. You had taken her out to a nice restaurant and were listening to her ramble about her day. You were looking for a good time to tell her and it seemed that you would have that opening soon. 

A waiter approached the two of you with a small smile, asking what you would have to drink. “I’ll have some wine...” Christine answered before looking over at you. You ordered a water and the waiter nodded, walking off to go get you the drinks. 

“Y/N, I thought you liked wine? Why’d you get a water? Surely one glass wouldn’t hurt your ability to drive. In fact, I know it wouldn’t.” Christine asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. She liked to think that she knew you rather well. You took a deep breath to prepare yourself. 

“But it might hurt the baby.” You murmured gently, reaching over to take Christine’s hand in yours. You watched her carefully, almost able to see her working it out in her mind. Her eyes widened and she clapped her free hand to her mouth to muffle the excited squeal that left her. 

Christine didn’t say anything once she had calmed down, she had only stood and leaned across the table. She rested a hand on the back of your neck and pulled you into a passionate kiss, uncaring of the fact you were in public. She pulled away and rested her forehead against yours. “That’s great news, love.” She murmured softly. 


	4. Modern Pregnancy Series 4/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating

Erik- 

You were in the shower when you felt his arms wrap around your waist and his lips against your neck. You hummed softly in appreciation and tilted your head to the side slightly to offer him more access. He pressed closer and trailed the kisses lower, kissing the back of your shoulder and nipping lightly. "What brought this on, Erik?" You asked softly, biting your lower lip to muffle your soft sighs. He didn't answer right away, letting his hands roam. You pressed yourself back into his touch, surrounding to him without hesitation.

"Mm. Do I need to have a reason? Perhaps I just want to please you." Erik drawled in response. You didn't question him any further. That seemed to be as good of a reason as any. He rested a hand on your stomach and slid it downwards slowly, giving you plenty of time to stop him or back out. When you didn't, he simply slid his fingers between your legs, rubbing your clit gently. You moaned and leaned your head back against his shoulder. After a moment or so, he slid a couple fingers inside you and curled them. You were thankful that he had his arm around your waist because you were pretty sure your knees would buckle. 

You realized that it wasn't exactly fair to let him do all the work, so you reached down and wrapped your hand around his dick. You started stroking it and he almost immediately pressed his hips against your hand. It would seem that both of you would need another shower by the time that you were done. 

* * *

Raoul- 

You had laid down in bed, not expecting much to happen. Not even after Raoul had joined you and wrapped his arms around you from behind. But after a few minutes, his hands were wandering and he was grinding against you firmly. "Oh...I hadn't realized you were in the mood." You drawled teasingly, pressing back into him and welcoming his antics. 

"When am I not when it comes to you?" Raoul shot back, the question both rhetorical and teasing at the same time. He eventually slid a hand into the band of your pajama pants and pulled them down. You lifted your hips to help him. The same thing was done with your panties. He stopped long enough to lean away and pull down his own pants, the lack of stimulation causing you to whine slightly. 

"Hold on. I've got you, sweetheart." He murmured softly, kissing the side of your neck. It wasn't too much longer until he slowly slid inside you, thrusting just as slowly but making sure he could go as deep as possible. There would be nothing rushed about this and neither of you really cared. 

* * *

Meg- 

Meg shifted so that she was on top of you, her face towards your feet and her feet near your face. You'd gotten naked awhile ago, and after much arguing over who would be the dominant one- you decided that sixty-nine-ing would be the best bet.

Meg had been hesitant about being the one on top but you’d assured her that it would be fine for now. Rather than do what she knew you wanted her to, she decided to tease you by kissing and nipping at your inner thighs. 

“...Ah. You want to play. Alright.” You drawled. You pulled her back slightly and immediately buried your face between her legs. You lapped at her and sucked on her clit. Her sweet moans filled the air and when it really seemed like she was enjoying herself, you stopped. Meg whined and made a small sobbing noise. 

“Fine! I’ll stop teasing you! Please just continue!” Meg begged and You smirked, immediately returning to what you had been doing. She seemed a little lost in pleasure for a moment before she spread your thighs and proceeded to begin giving you the same treatment. Sometimes Meg was so easy to break and you loved it. In the sexual sense, of course.

* * *

Christine-

Christine had you laid out on the bed, completely naked. Despite how it seemed most of the time, your girlfriend was actually quite dominant in bed. Even then, she was quite gentle about it. In a way, that was the way you preferred it. Though, every once in a while, you would take control and pleasure her. Switching kept it fun and enjoyable. 

She was naked right now as well, searching for the strap on and the lube. Once she had found it, she returned and joined you on the bed. She clipped the strap on around herself and hovered over you. She reached down to gently nudge your thighs apart so that she could settle between your legs. She lubed up the strap on and positioned it, leaning down to kiss you as she eased into you. Christine stopped when she was completely inside you, resting her hands on your breasts and pawing at them gently. "Tell me when you’re ready, gorgeous.” she husked gently. 

You squirmed beneath her slightly, your hands grasping her hips lightly. The feeling was something that you always had to get used to, mostly because the dildo was big. Pretty soon the feeling became pleasurable and soft moans left your lips- both from the attention to your breasts and the friction your squirming was causing. “Christine, please.” You begged, your words failing you. 

“Alright, baby.” Christine soothed, immediately beginning to move. Her strokes were slow and deliberate. You wound your arms around her and pressed your lips to her neck- both to muffle your moans and nip at her neck. You were intent upon marking her up.


	5. Modern Pregnancy Series 5/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first ultrasound

Erik- 

You had tried to tell Erik that he didn't have to come but didn't seem too happy with that idea. You were relieved to hear him insist upon coming with you at the time. Even if it was a simple procedure, you wanted him there. 

It had taken quite a while to get to the back. But when you had it was quite a quick visit, aside from the usual checkup. The gel was fairly cold but it wasn't unbearable. It had taken quite a while to get to the back. But when you had it was quite a quick visit, aside from the usual checkup. The gel was fairly cold but it wasn't unbearable. It was worth it to find out how far along you were exactly. You were about eight weeks along.

* * *

Raoul- 

Raoul had arrived halfway through your checkup. He hadn’t intended to be late- but he could be quite the busy man at times. You weren’t entirely happy at first- but you forgave him pretty easily despite everything. Especially When you noticed the overjoyed expression on his face when the ‘baby’ was pointed out to the two of you.

You found out that you were seven weeks along- from their best guess. 

* * *

Meg-

Meg had been excited to go with you for your first ultrasound- both of you expecting to see your baby. She was practically bouncing in the seat beside the bed. The nurse seemed rather uncomfortable with the knowledge that the blonde holding your hand so tightly was your girlfriend and not your sister or something. However, she wasn’t willing to risk her job for something so petty. 

You were both expecting a singular baby. Your jaw dropped when two were pointed out and Meg immediately teared up. If one was good, two was even better. 

* * *

Christine- 

Christine had been eager for this day since you told her that you’re pregnant. She’d fixed you breakfast and brought it to you in bed rather than kissing you awake as she usually would. She became a little more anxious during the actual appointment despite the fact that it was quite obvious that you hadn’t had a miscarriage or anything like that. You were definitely sure the baby was fine going by how much you experienced morning sickness, cravings and lower back pain – something you weren’t sure you were supposed to be feeling just yet. 

Before you knew it, there were three babies being pointed out to you. Your expression and the way you became tongue-tied made it quite obvious that you weren’t expecting that at all. Christine’s reaction had been even more obvious. The poor girl looked at you and the other woman with wide eyes before she crumpled to the floor in a dead faint


	6. Modern Pregnancy Series 6/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're starting to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was quite the time skip here.

Erik- 

You were in the middle of changing your clothes when you first noticed the bump, as small as it was. You had taken quite a bit of time to admire it, the realization that you were actually going to have a baby becoming so much more real. It was a good feeling, but somewhat overwhelming. You didn't truly realize how long you had been standing there as you had lost track of time. 

"Darling... is everything alright?" Erik called from the hallway. You jumped slightly when you remembered that you had been getting ready to go out to dinner with your boyfriend. You pushed the door open, peering out around it with a slight smile. The door still covered the rest of you. 

"Mhm. I just realized something important. Come in and see." You responded coyly. Erik arched his eyebrow and entered the room, pushing the door closed behind him. He gazed at you, flushing slightly when he realized you were naked. It took him another few minutes to realize that you had indeed started to show. 

Rather than speak, Erik simply moved closer and reached out to rest his hands on your stomach, stroking it gently. Even though it would be a while before he actually felt them kick, he still got a little misty-eyed. 

* * *

Raoul- 

Seeing as you always wore rather baggy clothes and you could be rather unobservant, neither of you really noticed that you had started to show right away. Not until that night when Raoul backed you into the bed and laid you down gently. He joined you and slid your shirt up, pausing for a moment with a slightly surprised expression. 

You propped yourself up on your elbows, frowning in faint concern. "Raoul? What's wrong? That's not the expression you're usually making at this point." You questioned, trying to play it off as a joke rather than actually being concerned or insecure. You couldn't help it, though. It was simply your gut reaction- which wasn't helped by the hormones. 

"You're showing, sweetheart." Raoul murmured, taking one of your hands and gently guiding it to the small bump. As soon as your hand came into contact with it, you gasped softly and laid down. By craning your neck, you were able to see it as well, rather than just feel it. 

"Oh! I never noticed." You mused softly, not even caring how idiotic you were sounding. Raoul nodded lightly, unable to really judge you for that. He'd never noticed either. Your plans to get it on tonight were completely forgotten as you laid together, chatting idly about this and that. Raoul's hand rested on your stomach the whole time. 

* * *

Meg- 

Being pregnant with twins, it was impossible to miss when you started to show. However, you hadn't needed to wear maternity clothing for the first few months as you weren't that big. While you knew you were showing now, you hadn't realized how big you were until you had tried to put on your favorite jeans and they wouldn't zip nor button. For whatever reason, perhaps because you were legitimately upset or hormones- this caused you to dissolve into tears. 

Meg wandered into the house, having just gotten home from yet another recital. The sounds of your sobs were the first thing that met her ears and she frowned, hurrying to the bedroom. Her concern heightened when she realized you were laying in the middle of the floor. She knelt down beside you and coaxed you into a sitting position, settling beside her. "Y/N? What's wrong? Talk to me, babe." She implored. 

You glanced at her, sniffling and wiping at your eyes in a vain attempt to calm down. A shuddering breath left you before you managed to speak up. "My jeans don't fit anymore, Meg. I can't button them. I've gotten big. I know it's stupid, but.." You trailed off, shrugging gently. You couldn't explain it in a way that would make more sense. 

Meg pulled you closer, pulling you into her lap despite your protests. "It's not stupid. You love those jeans and you weren't completely expecting it. You were genuinely upset about it. The hormones just heightened it. But! On the bright side we can get you cute maternity clothing now." She rambled lightly. You perked up slightly and she pushed on your back gently, urging you up so that the two of you could go do just that.

* * *

Christine- 

If being pregnant with twins was hard to miss at a certain point, being pregnant with triplets was even harder to miss. In fact, that was your issue. You were standing in front of your mirror, looking at the bump intently. You already looked like a bloated balloon. You were absolutely dreading what you would look like as the months continued to progress. You were incredibly worried that Christine would end up losing interest in you and find someone much, much more attractive. You knew it would be worth it logically, but there was nothing logical about insecurities and such.

You had been standing there for so long lost in thought that you hadn’t heard Christine calling your name. She became worried and decided to come looking for you. She checked every other room before she approached the one she shared with you. She frowned the moment she seen the way you were seemingly staring at her blankly. “Mon Amour?” She questioned, approaching you and resting a gentle hand on your shoulder. 

You shook her off with a muffled sob, turning to glare at her. “Do you even think I’m attractive anymore? I doubt it. I’m a fucking balloon. No one wants to be with someone my size.” You snapped and turned to cry into your hands. 

Christine immediately turned you around, not giving you the chance to shake her off as you had done the first time. She tried to not take your antics to heart because she knew a significant amount of it was actually the hormones. “Y/N, of course I am. You know that I’m not that damn shallow. Even if you weren’t pregnant and this was how you really looked, I would still love you. I will love you even when we’re later in the pregnancy. Because I love _you-_ not the way you look.” She wasn’t snapping at you, but she was speaking quite firmly. 

You whimpered and immediately clung to her, spewing apology after apology. Christine simply shushed you and alternated between rubbing your back and stroking your hair as she tried to comfort you and calm you down.


	7. Modern Pregnancy Series 7/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting for one of your friends/relatives

Erik- 

You had been more than a little apprehensive when you agreed to babysit your cousin's son. Erik had never really been around a child too often, maskless or not. He was convinced that the boy would be terrified of him. Because of this, you had been the one to go and open the door, greeting her and Mason. The boy was eager to come inside and you chatted with your cousin for a little bit longer before you parted ways and shut the door. 

Mason had been rather shy and somewhat skittish around your boyfriend, but you weren't surprised. Erik could be rather intimidating, even unintentionally. However, it would seem that he was better with children than you expected- which was most definitely a relief. It had only taken him a half an hour to get Mason to warm up to him. 

You had tried to spend most of your time with them but you found that you became tired rather easily these days. Erik had convinced you that they'd be fine if you went and took a nap. With slight trepidation, you'd kissed his cheek and given in. 

It would seem that you had no reason to be concerned . When you woke up, you had gone back to the living room to see Erik sitting with the three-year-old on his lap. Mason was leaning against his shoulder, sucking his thumb while Erik quietly read to him from a book. The sight made your heart melt, the feeling only intensifying when your boyfriend glanced at you with a small smile

* * *

Raoul- 

Your brother had asked you to watch his twin boys and if Raoul wouldn't have had the day off- you would've turned the request down. Charlie and Harry could be quite the handfuls when they wanted to be- but that was because your brother and his wife didn't really have a backyard for them to play in or anything like that. They were working all hours to be able to afford a better place to live. 

They'd dropped the boys off about an hour ago and they were pretty excited to see you. Their father had to remind you to be careful with you because they nearly barreled into you in their attempts to hug you. They'd almost immediately warmed up to Raoul. You'd decided to take them outside and they seemed to be content chasing each other around the yard. 

They got bored and much to your surprise, they didn’t try and drag you into their game. They immediately grabbed both of Raoul’s hands and pulled him out of his seat to come play with them. It was quite amusing to watch a grown man rush after them, just lagging behind them.

You had thought he was pretending at first, but you would never know for sure unless you asked him. You would’ve never guessed that he was dramatic enough to collapse to the ground and play dead after thirty minutes. Either way, it was amusing and it seemed to entertain Charlie and Harry. 

* * *

Meg- 

Agreeing to watch your best friend’s triplets was not one of your shining moments. However, you weren’t alone in your belief that you could handle it. Meg was also pretty sure that it wouldn’t be too hard. After all, they were young. How hard could it be to keep track of one boy and two girls? Well, that was what you thought until she belatedly told you that they’d eaten over half of the birthday cake that she made for her husband. It seemed that you’d be dealing with a sugar rush for quite a while, or at least until they crashed. 

Rosie, Daisy and Daniel didn’t seem to have much of an attention span either. There was an attempt at arts and crafts which ended with a glitter fight. That was when you decided you should play multiple rounds of tag in the backyard. Well you tried to, but after the third Meg replaced you after you nearly fell. It was too risky for you to play anyways. 

Lunch was almost peaceful or it would’ve been, if not for the fact that the three of them were all talking over each other in their attempts to say whatever was on their minds. Thankfully they all crashed in the middle of the living room floor after running and hiding from Meg for fifteen minutes. She transported them all to the guest room and sat down heavily beside each other. 

You wrapped your arms around her and tugged her into your side, sighing softly in relief. Meg nuzzled against you and returned your embrace. You were both relieved that you wouldn't be dealing with this stage for quite awhile. 

* * *

Christine- 

You’d gotten stuck watching your younger sister after much guilt tripping from your mother and father. You loved your little sister- but you had a lot on your plate expecting triplets. However, when you really thought about it, Maya was rather low maintenance so it’d be nice to spend time with her and catch up. Your parents had a rather late pregnancy with Maya so the girl was over ten years younger than you but you got on well anyways. It’d be nice to finally introduce her to your girlfriend as well. 

You’d arrived at your parent’s house a few hours ago and the introduction went incredibly well. Christine and Maya hit it off from the moment they met, your younger sister asking if your girlfriend was a princess. There had been tea parties and ‘make overs’. You’d taken a break long enough to have dinner. 

After dinner, you’d played some elaborate game involving princesses and dragons, house and a few quick rounds of hide and seek. You’d tired out before your sister, obviously and it was nothing for Christine to convince Maya that Disney films were just as fun as games. 

When your parents returned, they found the three of you asleep on the couch, covered in nice blanket. Christine was leaning against the couch arm and you were leaning against her and Maya was leaning against you. They tiptoed to their room, deciding to leave the three of you alone until the morning. 


	8. Modern Pregnancy Series 8/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out the gender

Erik- 

This was the moment you and Erik had been looking forward to. You laid there nervously, biting your lower lip. your boyfriend sat beside the hospital bed as usual, holding your hand. He gently stroked your knuckles in an attempt to soothe you. You were convinced that your child was a boy, but he guessed that it might be a girl.

It seemed to be taking the woman forever to figure it out. However, she finally broke the silence. “Well, Y/N, it seems that you may be having a girl.” She informed, gesturing slightly and you nodded as if you could see what she saw.

“I was right, darling.” Erik teased quietly, leaning over to kiss your cheek with a small grin. You couldn’t even be upset with his perceived bragging. You were happy either way.

* * *

Raoul- 

Neither Raoul nor you actually had any guesses. Any attempts to playfully goad the other into guessing had failed completely. It was a shame because you wanted bragging rights when he turned out to be wrong- though you had considered that you’d potentially be wrong as well. It was a fifty- fifty chance, after all. 

Raoul was perched on the edge of the chair beside you, the most confused expression on his face as always. You couldn’t complain. His confused expression happened to be rather cute, even if you’ve been through this multiple times before. His confusion soon turned to happiness, when the silence was finally broken. You couldn’t help the idiotic smile that spread across your features either.

“You’re going to have a boy. It must be a relief to hear this without having to deal with your boyfriend insisting upon this fact beforehand.” She joked lightly, getting a snort of amusement out of Raoul and a slight giggle out of you.

* * *

Meg- 

You and Meg had been warned that you may only be able to find out the gender of one of the twins- it simply depended on the position of the babies. You were both content with this as knowing one was better than not knowing either 

Meg had been chewing her nails until you reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She seemed to relax and offered you a thankful smile, lifting your hand to kiss the back of it.

“You’re in luck, Y/N. Both of your babies are in a good enough position. It seems that you’re going to have two boys.” The third woman in the room informed, turning to give the both of you a supportive smile. You and Meg looked at each other apprehensively, but there was no doubt that you were still happy. 

* * *

Christine- 

You and Christine went into this knowing it was unlikely that you’d be able to find out the gender of all three of them. But you both had agreed that the curiosity would eventually get to you. Besides, you were at risk for early labor and while it was unlikely that it would happen any time soon, you wanted to be able to pick out baby names so you’d be prepared. 

Christine seemed like she was legitimately holding her breath- something you were tempted to do but couldn’t. It was probably not the best idea for you to do such a thing. The nurse rolled it across your stomach for another few minutes before she finally stopped and your girlfriend immediately took your hand. 

“I was only able to figure out the gender of two of your babies. The other one isn’t positioned in a way that I’d be able to see. Anyways, you have a girl and a boy. The other one could be either.” She broke the news gently. You thought Christine might faint again, but she seemed to be holding to together. It seemed that she’d probably been expecting to hear that both were girls. However, She seemed pretty content with the news as well, if the way she kissed your forehead was anything to go by. 


	9. Modern Pregnancy Series 9/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby kicks

Erik- 

You and Erik had simply been lying in bed together, his hand resting on your stomach, stroking it absentmindedly. You weren’t really talking about anything too important, not really. You’d only been talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It had started as a conversation about baby names but then it had gone beyond that. 

You had shifted slightly and then paused when you felt something, the quietest of gasps leaving your lips. It hadn’t been painful but it was most definitely different. You could only assume that it was a kick or something like that. Erik propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at you. “What's wrong, mon amour?” He questioned quietly. 

“Hold on...” You murmured softly, rather than answering him. Thankfully the almost awed smile on your face soothed his nerves for the most part. You guided his hand to that area, holding it there. He arched an eyebrow but didn’t try and take his hand back. He didn’t have to wait long to get his answers. He felt the kick against his hand. A genuine smile spread across his face and he kept his hand there even as you let go. 

* * *

Raoul- 

The baby had kicked after Raoul stormed off. You had just had your first argument since you’d gotten pregnant. You hadn’t meant to come off as clingy and you hadn’t realized that you were being annoying until he snapped at you. It had only spiraled from there. You had been crying for quite a while, even after you first felt it. Hell, the fact that Raoul had missed it only served to upset you further. However, you had stopped washing the dishes to sit on the couch, cradling your stomach.

You didn’t even noticed Raoul enter the room until he hurried over to you, kneeling down beside you. He rested his hand on your knee, “Sweetheart? I’m sorry.” He uttered softly and you nodded, immediately shifting to join him on the floor. You wrapped your arms around him and leaned into him. You couldn’t even be mad. You were just relieved that he’d come back. Raoul held you, rubbing your back as you rested your head against his shoulder. 

There was a particularly hard kick that made you gasp softly. Your boyfriend seemed to feel it, even if it was less intensely than you had. He chuckled softly and kissed your cheek. “Even our boy knows his dad has been an asshole.” Raoul joked lightly, getting a small giggle out of you. 

* * *

Meg- 

Meg had been trying to feel one of the babies kick ever since they reached that stage. This often meant that she’d use any excuse that she could to touch your stomach in the hopes that she may feel it. You weren’t going to complain, not in the slightest. It was just another way of being pampered and it was always quite nice. Tonight, when you’d grabbed your cocoa butter, Meg had taken it from you with a gentle smile. “I’ll do it!” she chirped and you gave in, having neither the heart or will to deny her. 

You hummed softly, the sensation of her rubbing the cocoa butter into your stomach was always rather pleasant. You had a hand resting on your side, just below your ribcage. After a few minutes of Meg’s ministrations, there seemed to be a small flutter and she sat up with a bright smile and teary eyes. “I felt one of our little boys kick!” she exclaimed. 

“Yes, you did, gorgeous.” You murmured, taking her clean hand into yours and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. There was another little kick just barely under your hand and you found yourself smiling a little. Both of them were active. 

* * *

Christine- 

Being pregnant with triplets, you found, came with feeling uncomfortably full. As in, that there was just barely enough room in your womb for all three of the babies. You supposed that was fairly normal with most mother’s that felt like this. Thanks to this, you were almost hyperaware of the way your babies moved and kicked. It was both pleasant and unpleasant when they were more active than usual. However, tonight had been worse. Your hormones had decided that you’d abruptly become horny for Christine while you were laying in bed together. 

Christine had yelped softly in surprise when she found herself pinned to the bed and underneath you. She knew she should probably protest what you were trying to do. After all, she wasn’t sure how good of an idea having sex was. “Oh....” She sighed, all logical thought leaving her mind as you kissed the side of her neck. However, it seemed that the triplets had a similar idea as her. Two of them decided that they were going to start moving and kicking, causing you to groan and pout. 

Christine helped you back onto the bed and immediately embraced you with a small giggle. “Think of it this way, Y/N, It’s probably for the best. Imagine getting stuck in a position and neither of us being able to get out of it.” She teased and you conceded. She had a point. That would be awkward. 


	10. Modern Pregnancy Series 10/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens

Erik- 

It happened to be the middle of winter and it was rather snowy out, the roads were rather icy as well. You knew that Erik would rather you wait until he got home so he could drive you to the grocery store- but you couldn't bring yourself to burden him anymore than you already were. Besides, you thought you'd be fine. You were correct for the most part, but on your way home someone behind you lost control of their car. They rammed into you and you accidentally bumped into the car in front of you, the abruptness throwing you against the seatbelt and hitting your stomach against the steering wheel. 

This caused you to panic slightly, tears running down your cheeks and your mouth parted in a silent sob. You were assured that you were at no fault and the paramedics on scene insisted upon transporting you as you happened to be a pregnant woman. You were just worried enough to go with them. You called Christine who immediately agreed to call Erik for you. You weren't thinking straight at the moment and you were scared to call him yourself. 

You'd been able to calm down for the most part at the hospital, especially when they assured you that your baby was perfectly fine after a quick ultrasound. You were still nervous, jumping slightly when Erik rushed into the hospital room. Your usually put together boyfriend looked a mess, even his mask was slightly off angle. "You were in a damn car accident?" He demanded, and though he sounded angry you knew he was mostly worried. His concern sometimes presented itself as anger

"I-It's alright, Erik... The baby is fine-." You murmured, toying with a loose thread on the hospital blanket. Erik made his way to the side of the bed, causing you to squeak slightly in concern when he dropped to his knees. He grasped your smaller hand in his tightly, kissing it repeatedly while he rested his free hand on your stomach. It took you a moment to realize he was trembling and crying. It took you a moment to realize he was worried about both of you. You gently covered the hand on your stomach with your own and murmured apology after apology. 

* * *

Raoul- 

You'd been more than eager to go to the pool party with Raoul, figuring that you might as well get some normality before your son came. After all, you'd be busy taking care of a baby at that point, and though you were excited you were also apprehensive. So, you'd figured that living it up would help. Perhaps you were also just eager to show off your baby bump, as Raoul jokingly pointed out while you were leaving. But there was nothing wrong with that, either. 

As soon as you reached the party, you and Raoul went your separate ways. You'd seen one of your old friends by the pool and decided to go sit beside her. The two of you chatted and caught up for around thirty or so minutes. She had to go home early as her day was going to get busier in the evening. She congratulated you on your pregnancy and exchanged numbers with you before leaving. 

You didn't see one Raoul's exes- mostly because you never really paid them any attention. You got along with Christine, but that was only because she was such a sweetheart and they'd remained friends. Alaina, however, was not one of his nicer exes. She'd grown more jealous the longer she watched you and she decided to do something about it. You sitting on the edge of the pool only made it easier. She walked past you and pretended to stumble, knocking into you hard enough to send you into the pool with a startled yelp. She immediately rushed off, her senses returning to her. 

Fortunately, Raoul had been only a handful of feet away from you, having come to check up on you and seen everything. He got in the pool with you and realized that you were already struggling to push yourself up. He offered you his hand and you took it gratefully. He pulled you to your feet and immediately into his arms. You clung to him, both you and the baby were fine, you were just shaken. 

* * *

Meg- 

Sometimes you could become quite tired easily- it seemed that the more babies one carried, the more affected that person was by simple symptoms. Meg had been gone for the last week, visiting her mother and extended family. You'd overworked yourself this morning, waiting for her return. Even though you knew you were at your limit for the day, you kept pushing yourself, wanting to surprise your lovely girlfriend. You'd prepared a special dinner and everything. 

Meg entered the house and you rushed towards her, hugging her as well as you could manage with how large you had gotten. Meg had giggled and returned the embrace, leaning in to kiss you. You returned the kiss eagerly, letting it linger. She slowly pulled away and her smile faded, noticing how exhausted you looked. "Y/N? Are you feeling alright? Should I get you to a sea-" Her sentence was cut off with a scream as you went limp in her arms, seemingly have fainted. 

The poor girl was hysterical, working herself up. She managed to transport you to the couch with some struggle. She considered calling an ambulance when you stirred and woke up, gazing at her. You frowned when you realized that Meg was in a complete panic, forcing yourself into a sitting position. You grabbed her hand. "Gorgeous, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just over did it today, that's all. I promise." You soothed her, your voice somewhat raspy. 

Meg looked at you wide-eyed for a moment before she burst into another round of tears, lunging at you to hold you as close to her as she can get. "Don't do this again, Please. I don't like it." She implored carefully and you promised her you wouldn't, wrapping your arms around her and stroking her hair. 

* * *

Christine-

You and Christine had been invited to this year's family reunion and both of you'd been eager to go. You wanted to see your little sister, Maya again as well as you parents. It'd also be good to share the news with the extended family that either didn't use social media or were too young to. Unfortunately, you'd forgotten about your homophobic uncle, Craig. 

Almost everyone had been pleased by the news and seeing you again. Especially Maya, she'd been glued to both of your sides for the most part. A couple hours later, the two of you bid goodbye to everyone else. Craig hadn't said anything at all, and aside from his numerous dirty looks you hadn't noticed anything to indicate he was going to do anything stupid, that was until you tried to follow after your girlfriend. He stuck his foot out at the last moment and you went sprawling to your hands and knees with a small yelp. You pushed yourself to your knees, cradling your wrist to your chest. 

"Oh my god! Are you alright, Mon amour?" Christine exclaimed, coming over to help you up. Once you were up on your feet, she kept her arms around your waist and pulled you closer against her side. She was already guiding you away as your family got into a shouting match with Craig, your father making threats that most definitely wouldn't be empty if he was still in his youth.

"Yes, I think I just sprained my wrist in the fall." You answered softly and she gave your hip a gentle squeeze, kissing your cheek. She was relieved that nothing too bad had happened. She already had a splint at your place that you'd be able to use for a while. Christine knew one thing for sure, she wouldn't be allowing you and Craig to be anywhere near each other ever again. 


End file.
